


The Best Sleepover Ever...For Now

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Sleepovers, meeting in person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 5 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Sleepover.Violet and Colson meet in person for the first time after months of messaging and phone calls...and it just so happens that their first meeting takes the form of a sleepover.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Best Sleepover Ever...For Now

Violet looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked as decent - or at least as decent as she could while she was wearing her pyjamas.

It had been a very last-minute plan. Originally Colson had thought he’d be in New York for work, and that tomorrow would be his last day (and only day off) in the city, so it’d work out fine for him to pick her up for their date tomorrow, spend the afternoon with her, before flying back home to LA. They’d been messaging and speaking over the phone for ages, both of them had been really excited about finally meeting in person…but then his label had decided to jerk him around, and told him he was now doing stuff in LA - literally on the other side of the country - before scheduling all his stuff in New York for next week.

When he’d told her, Violet had been prepared for him to postpone their date, but instead he’d insisted on flying out to New York from LA, even though it wouldn’t be until after eleven, getting a rental car, and staying at a hotel so he could still pick her up tomorrow.

It had been really sweet…but also seemed really stupid.

Violet had never had someone offer to fly out to her and spend a night in a hotel just to take her on a date before flying back home only to be back in her city three days later. The fact that it had even occurred to Colson to do that was literally the kindest thing anyone had ever thought to do for her, but Violet couldn’t let him do it, no matter how much she wanted to see him.

At first, she’d said that they could just have their date a few days later, not wanting to put him out, but he’d insisted that he wanted to see her as soon as possible. She knew he wasn’t going to change his mind, and if she was being honest with herself, she would have to admit that she never really wanted him to, so she’d offered to let him stay at hers. Not just for the night before their date, but for the full four nights he was going to be in New York before he needed to be. It was very unlike her _(she’d gone on four dates with her last boyfriend before allowing him inside her one-bedroom apartment)_ but even though this was the first time she’d actually met Colson, it had really seemed like a good idea to let him stay at hers…and then she had gotten self-conscious, making it seem like a terrible plan.

_What if he thinks I’m easy? What if he thinks I’m moving too fast? What if he just thinks I’m weird and doesn’t want to be around me anymore?_

The questions were literally chasing themselves around her brain in a circle, interspaced with a few familiar but no less unpleasant concerns about not being as attractive as the women he was used to, but Violet wasn’t about to turn Colson away when he’d literally flown across the country to see her just because she was feeling insecure. She just had to remind herself that he’d never hinted at expecting sex tonight: first saying he was going to stay at a hotel, and then offering to sleep on the couch. He’d also been really excited to stay at hers - he hadn’t seemed at all put off or worried that she was assuming anything she shouldn’t about their relationship. He knew exactly what she looked like, and he’d not only carried on talking to her, but stopped seeing and talking to other women, so he obviously couldn’t hate the way she looked.

It was all going to be fine: they were going to have a sleepover, that was all it was, with pyjamas and Netflix and popcorn, if Colson wasn’t too tired after his flight. There wasn’t anything to worry about, so she needed to stop freaking out and stop fussing with her pony-tail and ice-cream cone patterned pyjamas and relax.

They were cute, her hair was cute, she was cute, that was all she needed to think about until Colson was around and she could start panicking about what his every word and action meant.

_No, not panicking. Thinking about in a reasonable way and reacting to accordingly, like a normal person._

She would manage it, no matter how many times she had to remind herself to do so. No matter how fast her heart started racing when the doorbell rang. Violet took a deep breath to calm herself, before forcing herself to walk at a reasonable pace towards the front door. She took another deep breath, composing herself again _(because apparently the thirty seconds it took to get from her bedroom mirror to her front door was enough to time to start to freak out again)_ and then opened to door.

Colson waited on the other side, grinning like the Cheshire Cat…only a lot cuter. Violet beamed back at him, stepping into his arms when he held them open for a hug.

“Hey, Violet,” he said after a few moments, pulling away to look down at her: “nice to finally meet you.”

“You too - oh, come in! You’ve had a really long day, you don’t need to be standing around out in the hallway.” she stepped back to let him into the apartment.

“I’ll be honest, I’ve never had a sleepover.” Colson smiled sheepishly, grabbing the holdall he’d dropped to hug Violet, and the pillow on top of it: “But this is all the shit Casie takes with her when she has them. She gave me a check-list.”

Violet laughed: “It’s been a long while since I had one, so I’m sure she’s got a way better idea than I do.”

“I mean, she’s smarter than me in pretty much every way, so I find myself saying that about most things.”

Violet laughed again, before falling into conversation with Colson about how Casie was doing. He was always so proud of his daughter, Violet loved to hear him talk about what they’d been getting up to. He normally couldn’t wait to tell her when Casie had done something, so there wasn’t much new to tell, but Colson wasn’t the type of person to run out of things to say. From Casie they moved onto work: from him preparing for the acting roles coming up, to her office job, to her side-line as a baker, talking about everything and nothing as they took turns painting each other’s nails and eating popcorn, while some old comedy film played in the background.

Despite never having met each other in person, and her usual anxiety interacting with people, Violet felt like she and Colson had known each other for years, rather than the few months they had actually been talking over the phone. He was just so easy to be around, all her usual worries just seemed to evaporate.

Even the prospect of offering to share a bed with him only gave her a minimal amount of anxiety. She wouldn’t say Colson was the perfect gentleman - her dad would still have a heart attack if she brought Colson home with his swearing, the…‘ _adult_ ’ jokes, and the overt flirting - but Violet didn’t doubt for a second that Colson wouldn’t ever do anything to make her uncomfortable. He might be what grandma would call ‘roguish’, but he was a good guy. And an adorable one too, as he smirked at her from the door to her ensuite, toothbrush in his mouth, wearing a white tank top and Fairy Odd Parents pyjama pants.

Violet was barely nervous as he climbed into bed, leaving her to switch off the lights and climb under the duvet next to him.

Slowly - _giving her plenty of time to push him away if she wanted to…which she absolutely did not_ \- Colson slid closer to Violet, wrapping one arm around her waist and spooning in behind her. Violet rested her hand on the top of the one that had settled on her belly, smiling and pressing closer to Colson.

“I know it’s my first ever sleepover,” Colson murmured against her hair: “but seriously…best sleepover ever.”

Violet laughed softly: “Just wait until you get to paint toenails instead of fingernails.”

Colson hummed thoughtfully, the sound wavering with repressed laughter: “Okay, the best sleepover ever…for now.”


End file.
